stairwells
by daisherz365
Summary: I did a shuffle challenge with songs by Kina Grannis from her Stairwells album. I hope you enjoy all the sherlolly-ness. Sherlolly SherlockxMolly (Some AU)


_**stairwells **_

_**(n). set of stairs. **_

_**definition in this case: the steps of sherlolly's present and past in the eyes of a shipper. **_

_**disclaimer: all lyrics belong to Kina Grannis with the exception of three which go to Simon & Garfunkel, Rihanna and the Fleet Foxes. Kina (sung each song, the exceptions were covers also on the album :P) however did inspire these little snippets of Sherlolly loveliness whether it was angst or love. I hope you find them nice and check out Kina when you get the chance. She is quite the lovable lady. Enjoy m'dears. **_

_hear your breath beside me in my bed / all the sheets are tangled in my legs / and as I stretch / the suns falls on me / a simple way to say –it's time to wake up / it's time to wake up / start your day with coffee, mine with tea - _world in front of me

Molly woke up slowly. Her senses activating slowly, the sound of her companion who had just been staying for a little while. She could remember the littlest of things of the night before. The fact that she could feel a draft and there were less and less of a sheet surrounding her body, it all elicited a bit of a blush from her. She moved carefully as she relished in the feel of the strong detective who had shown more than a little of himself the night before breathe blowing against her shoulder where he had tucked himself. She didn't leave his side too long, she went to the kitchenette and made coffee (black, two sugars) for him and tea for herself. The morning was starting and as was the day, what a good start she couldn't help but thinking as she padded back to her room.

_another heartfelt letter / followed by signs of your lament / you say I should be better / and educate me on my flaws - _Without Me

It wouldn't be the first time that Molly was rushing through the lab doors with tears streaking down her face. It hadn't been a rare occasion, she knew. It didn't make it any less hard for her as she retreated once again in search of a place to just be alone. She knew that he was only doing this because he was just returning and he didn't want anyone to think he had changed. She could vouch and say that he hadn't changed much if not for the letter that she found every time he put her in this state. There was no fail in his insistent apologizes written by his pen. He always made sure to not make his blogger do it, though she knew he did most things for the consulting detective. She always was there to help. It was why he had counted on her the first time. It all felt so very estrange at times but she knew he needed her and that was all that matter. She would be there.

_funny thing is, I'm trying hard / and it's unlike me to get so caught up in things / but I won't quit, I won't quit until you smile at me - _The One You Say Goodnight To

She had heard things about him. Many bad whispers and she tended to not believe most of what was said. He was a charmer though. She got that on the first go. She just hadn't imagined that anything would change. He was like so many others she had dated before but at the same time he was not. He was brilliant and made her feel special. Although she was sure she was not, whenever they weren't alone and John Watson was present. It was obvious who he would choose in the end. Not her.

_I heard it in your voice, when your love died / on a telephone connection / stretching miles and miles of wire / is it possible for me to win this fight? / keep you a little longer in my life/ would you stay just a little, my love? - _Stay Just A Little

It was a moment of conflict the day that Irene Adler's body was presented to both Molly Hooper in front of the love her life truly – Sherlock Holmes and his brother who she knew little of. She had wanted to say something to him. He had seemed so surprised to see her there. It had surprised her in the way he approached this woman. Despite for her mashed up face, she was a goddess. Even Molly could see that. It was also very obvious that she was the one who Sherlock was affectionate to in some way or form. It wasn't until she found him later waiting for her just under the roof of her apartment did she really pretend that anything was truly wrong. Why was he here? He certainly wasn't here for her. Molly very seldom could be honest with herself when it came to Sherlock Holmes. He was someone who was the worst yet best thing that has ever happened to her. "Would you mind if I came in?" He said as she glanced away from him, fishing for her keys out of her bags. She just gave him a barely there smile and told him, just for a little while.

_Welcome to the days of weariness / Where I'm feeling it echo inside my chest / I'm a heart beating patiently along / waiting for the other half of its song / In times I've shown the way things come to light / realizing you're lacking the will to fight / despite words crying inconsistencies / as you fall uneasily to your knees - _Strong Enough

Molly Hooper wasn't a liar. Not if she truly help it. It was when it truly counted did she have to will herself to be strong enough to deliver these false statements. One of those nights was on the day that Sherlock Holmes was about to venture off and away from her home to get back to his life in just a couple of months if he could manage that, as he had said. He had already thanked her for all the things she had done for him. He had done that more during the past couple days than she had ever thought was possible. It was obvious it was going to happen though neither had ever spoken of it verbally. Sometimes you just know. Molly had been preparing herself for a while to be ready to say her final words to him. She was tired of being so emotionally distraught over a man who kept pulling away from her because of reasons she was unaware of. It was only as she spoke to him now did a change reveal itself. "Stop it, Sherlock!" She screamed at him as he was still talking about his plans. He wasn't even aware of the strain it was putting on her. He never saw her. She always saw him, always! "Just go, I don't need you to explain it anymore. I'm not as strong as you thought I was." She confessed as she hid her face in her hands as she leaned against the wall that led into the kitchenette. He was near the door, moments from leaving. She wasn't looking at him but she could hear the rattle of the door as he forgot to pull not push, he was becoming frustrated she knew. It was only as he stopped moving all together did she look up. He was moving to her side. "Your lack of confidence in yourself still baffles me. You're one of the stronger ones, Molly. I'll be back before you know it." He murmured as he pressed his lips against her forehead. Then he was gone.

_What's wrong with me? Why do I feel like this? I'm going crazy now. - _Disturbia

She was holding a gun, that was the first thing Sherlock Holmes noticed upon entering the small cove that he had brought them to just a few hours ago when the chase begun. They had been able to get here out of mere luck, he knew that. There had to be fifteen marksmen lurking around. How'd she had gone a gun, he wasn't even sure. He crouched in front of her and saw that first she was shaking as she gripped the gun loosely in her hand. Second, he that she had blood on her cheek trailing down to the side of her face ending near the corner of mouth. They were in a bad place. It was worse he felt seeing as she seemed to be falling apart.

_I found my heart was trying to find a place for you to stay / a place where I'd feel safe - _In Your Arms

He didn't like to console people, let alone women. Crying women made it worse for him. However there were just some times when it was inevitable that it had to be done. Now was one of those times. Molly had never been one for anything treacherous or bad. It was clear by just looking at her that she wasn't capable of any of that. However seeing as she had just slashed three people's throat without much of hesitation he felt it was only right to make sure she was fine. He had found her in the infirmary and he just carefully pulled her into his arms. Molly would admit later that it felt safe there.

_The birds and bees all sing happy things as they fly into the sky / and lonely trees will grow families in their leaves / Mr. Sun, stay here won't you please - _Mr. Sun

She liked pretty things. The sun was one of them. It was bright but it showcased more of the beauty she liked so much. She found beauty in everything. She was walking, looking at all the way the light reflected and made things look different, sometimes strange. That's when she saw him, a combination of both.

_Just give it to me quick / are you coming home? / don't dance around it / I need to hear this / I chose you long ago / have you chosen me yet? - _Cambridge

She waited for a text or a phone call if she was lucky. Sometimes there would be nothing and that would send her into a hole of wariness. She would just go down to the bridge on the outskirts of town then. He would come find her there if he truly wished to. If he made it back that is. She tried to busy herself sometimes but being married to someone that always getting into troubled had its disadvantages. Many of them, if she could be honest. "You can't keep doing this." She whispered as he stopped in front of her. Her back had been turned at first but then he turned around with a small tug at her hand. He just smiled at her and said, "I'll stay for a little while, this time."

_I never wanted to say goodbye / you never wanted to see me cry / now I'm afraid to open my eyes / are you gone, gone, gone? / tell me I'm wrong, wrong, wrong / it's been so long, long, long / are you gone, gone gone? - _Gone

It had gotten to a point in their relationship where the lines had begun to grey. They had been fighting more and Molly was sure that the next she woke up he would be gone. A part of her had come to accept it, but a part of her wanted to hold onto him as much as she could for ever how long she could. It had never been easy. Especially not in the beginning. He wouldn't acknowledge her as who she was. He thought of her as someone else. She became someone important then and as they say, the rest was history. It was a slow process but Molly could remember it all clearly. Sherlock could to. The previous night they had their biggest argument yet. It was over something small as this had been an issue for a while. The smallest thing could change everything. When she opened her eyes he was there, holding her. She almost cried again. They couldn't keep doing this.

_I kept treading so carelessly / thin lines that splintered my ground / but I closed my eyes to them / I closed my eyes to them / how did you know that I couldn't be, what everyone wanted me to be / and how did you know that I wouldn't see - _Delicate

Sherlock could break her, he knew it. It was one of the reasons why he was wary of these things he was feelings. He didn't think he should try anything. There were several people nagging him about just "going for it" as they said. He thought it was a weird way to say talk to her. They hadn't done that much. He was afraid of her seeing eyes as everyone called it, but he also needed to seek out her help. There was a lot of pressure on him and he needed to know what was going to happen next. Whether that would be a decent future or he should try to rework it. He needed this woman though. She saw the most important things. He needed to know everything that she knew or hell would be his end.

_I think that the stars would've waited for us / hanging onto the night, watching down below / until we were hand in hand, together waiting for them / so when I opened my eyes and saw it too / stars falling down and I fell for you / I love you, I love you / I do - _Stars Falling Down

The night that he asked her to marry him there was a meteorite shower, ironic she thought. He feels anything dealing with the universe was important. The stars and all that. Molly loved those kinds of things. They were beautiful pieces of art that no one could touch. She thought as much of him. Apparently she had been wrong. Soon in front of people that she both knew and didn't she would be saying that she loved him and oh, I do.

_Don't break me, I bruise easily / the source of both your love and misery / I am steady beating endlessly / while you are dozing / dreaming pretty things / I don't work for free / Please take care of me - _Message From Your Heart

It was animalistic and simplistic the way they came together in that one night together. It was a part of her job, and he was a clientele but this felt right. There was something about the way they fit together. It shouldn't be right but in the moment they were one and it was easy to feel it as they did. Both heartbeats racing hitting the same beat at the same time. It was a high that was both a horrible addiction but only for the night. That's all this was. It was weird, Molly thought as she heard him tell her "thank you" before he passed her some cash and left her alone.

_we carve into the tree a history of love / dreams of ever after / we can sit beneath the boughs and trace the lines / and add another chapter - _Back To Us

Sherlock was amused with Molly Hooper more than any other moment than this one. He was sitting in her living room without her knowledge clearly. She was in the next room cooking something. She had been for the past fifteen minutes as far as he knew. He had been asleep for a second when he heard her moving around in there and singing. A bit off key but it was endearing he found as she sung about a love that was special. It wasn't anything he knew about but he did enjoy her off key singing, if only to lull him back to sleep.

_it was hard for me to say those three words that are so brave / I almost kept them locked away / deep inside where they'd be safe / always felt I was protecting my heart and mind / but it seems like, to really feel alive / I cannot hide my heart and mind - _Heart and Mind

There was a time when Sherlock figured that anyone who declared their love for someone an idiot. There had been even more times lately when he had felt inclined, ironically to do the same when it came to the kind pathologist as who he had grown closer with in the past could years. He constantly forbade himself from doing so because he felt as if first he didn't want to be one of those fools. Then secondly, he knew he could find a way around it. He had to mind to do it. It was all her fault, really. For making him want to be better of a person not only to her to other people. He had begun to bring her along on cases as Mary Morstan – Watson was being particularly annoying about spending ample time with John. She was skittish about most of things but at least she could help on some occasions. Plus she was a pathologist. That worked well too. He hated that she made him saw that he not only had brilliant mind but a heart.

_so won't you be my honeybee / giving me kisses all the time / be mine, be my valentine - _Valentine

Sherlock Holmes despised Valentine's Day. He hated it more so as he wasn't sure what to do for it, now that he had managed to snag a woman whom he didn't want to strangle all the time. Some would say she had always been there waiting for him. He could admit he may have been blinder than he realized. She had been there for many things. He had decided to visit a honey farm the day before and as he liked to observe bees. A jar of honey wouldn't hurt to buy. It was last minute thinking, he noted more than anything as he also managed to scribble something nauseatingly on the label he also snagged from the office of the bee keeper before leaving. He made sure to leave the "gift" in a spot where she would see it before leaving the morgue that day. Molly caught him off guard upon coming back into the lab when her shift was over holding the jar of the sweet and syrupy goodness. She swung her arms around his neck and kissed him. That was all the inclination he needed to know he had done a good job. Brilliant job, Holmes he smiled at her as she told him how sweet it was that he remembered today. She thought he had forgotten. No, he didn't forget things. The label read: _you're like a honey bee, always oozing sweetness. Happy Valentine's Day. – SH_

_hello darkness, my old friend / I've come to talk with you again / because a vision softly creeping / left its seed where I was sleeping / and the vision that was planted in my brain / still remains / within the sound of silence - _The Sound of Silence

Sherlock had the habit to make noise when he was really frustrated but there was something that annoyed him more than when he was having no luck with a case or not having anything to stimulate him at all. It was when he upset someone without knowing about it. That silence was as irritating as anything that anything that should bother him. He found himself turning Molly Hooper around once again in the course of the past three days – that being the last day she spoke to him and telling her he was sorry, for whatever he did. It annoyed him the silence.

_We can take it slow if you don't show that you're slowing / You can try to save me if you're crazy / But I want to know if we go, where we're going to - _It's Love

They were taking it slow. He didn't ever take anything slow. He liked to keep things fast paced and exciting. He could do that while taking it slow, couldn't he? Molly had been skeptical the moment he proposed that he court her for a little while. There had been no guarantee that he would even make it past the first day of the courting her that is. She didn't think he could do it. However, she did trust him. He had made it to their third month when he decided that he needed to speed it up. It was becoming a bit dull to him. She was not the problem, he insisted. Molly had a hard time believing that. But they continued to the next phase for the sake of his sanity. In nine months the next phase would begin.

_I feel defeated again / I'm losing to myself / I tried to build a better me - _The Goldfish Song

She's not worth much she knows. She doesn't pretend not to know how others view her. Least of all what he thinks of her. She's stopped trying to change that. It wouldn't do much but her in the end. She's just started saying, "Don't worry, I'm fine." Despite the contrary it wouldn't help to keep this façade up much longer. She felt it necessary. Nothing would change now. She had accepted that. He however did not enjoy her acceptance of it. They were trying to be friends. He had never tried that before. So it was all murky until he pulled her aside one day and say, "I do count you with the others. If anything the fact that you are still here does mean something. I just don't know how to express it without being impolite. You frighten me." He confessed slowly. Molly just had to ask. It didn't make sense. Why would she scare him? "Why?" "Because you see what I try to hide, constantly."

_The waves came crashing down on me / and they tried to take me out to sea / you fought them off so gallantly and won - _Together

Molly thought it was funny when she was told that Sherlock wanted to be a pirate when he was a boy. Not only could she see this happening, she had a couple dreams of herself of him being a particularly nice one. Not that his rudeness would ever not be present. He could be a kind person and pirate if he wanted to. She wasn't sure if he still thought about that life. She had told him about one of her dreams where she was being held captive at sea and there was a tall pirate that might have resembled him rescued her from the bad seeds who were trying to take her away from shore. He simply remarked that, "No one would live if they tried to take his pathologist away from him." Molly thought that was a good sign that he didn't delve too much into the fact that she dreamed of him. They had been together in it. It was all so very embarrassing but at the same time it didn't seem to irritate him too much. That was good.

_With scarves of red tied 'round their throats / to keep their little heads / from fallin' in the snow… - _White Winter Hymnal

Snow was something they could both appreciate. As a little girl Molly enjoyed running around in the snow fluff until she was numb from falling into. She wasn't an artist when it came to making snowmen so she did something else instead. She would come back around after others had done so and put a red scarf around each of them. No more than three. This time, Molly had taken up to doing it again and Sherlock had wondered who had done it. It was such an odd thing to do. So, he stayed and waited to see who he would find. He gave her an odd look as she turned around and spotted him. Her cheeks rosined and she made a strange sound that sounded a bit like a squeal before she would stammer and then retreat. He asked her this last time upon seeing that she was embarrassed about it. "They are made of snow, why would they need a scarf?" "It's something silly I did as a child. I don't think it's logical but it does seem nice for each one to have something. Probably stupid." She shrugged as she balled the few she had in her hands and tucked them into her coat's pocket. Sherlock pulled one that was hanging from her pocket out, surprising her as he felt the material in his hands. It was soft and warm. He looked at how red her cheeks were and wrapped one around her neck. He only smiled before walking away; only turning to tell her "You look like you needed one."

**Do you have a favorite? I have a couple that I may turn into little ficlets of some kind. Potential one-shots for sure, if anything that is. :P Let me know what you thought of any and all of this. **

**There will be more sherlolly coming in any of my open stories I have currently up! See you soon.**

**much love,**

**day **


End file.
